Build:A/Me ToPK Scarred Earth Farmer
The assassins return to ToPK in with help from a bonder after the recent nerf but not to farm The Underworld; we're going to farm Scarred Earth for its ectos! Please see video below for a demonstration on how to use this build. This build is to farm the second level of ToPK in HM and is not to be used outside of Guild Wars. Attributes and Skills Scarred Earth Farmer prof=A/Me Shadow=11+3+1 Illusion=10 Domination=8 Inspiration=4Paradoxof DistressFormDwarf ArmorVisageVisageDemiseEcho/build Scarred Earth Bonder prof=Mo/R prot=12+3+1 beast=10 heal=8 smite=1+3 divine=2BarrierBondSpiritMendingSignetoptionaloptionalof Extinction/build * You need nothing more on the bonder build. Equipment * Assassin Armor * Max AL. * x5 Blessed Insignias * x3(4) Runes of Attunement * x1 Assassin Rune of Superior Shadow Arts * x1 Rune of Minor/Major/Superior Vigor (Optional, if you don't bring one, bring another Rune of Attunement) * Bonder Armor * Max AL. * +1 Protection Prayers Headpiece * x1 Monk Rune of Superior Protection Prayers * Assassin Weapon * All you need is an staff with the following mods * Insightful Staff Head * Staff Wrapping of Enchanting * Inscription: "Have Faith" * Bonder Weapon * The bonder weapon doesn't effect anything but i would recommend a staff with additional energy just nothing with a -1 Energy regeneration. Usage * Please watch video to see how this build is used. * LEVEL 1 * Enter The Underworld through the dark portal in ToPK. * Once inside have your bonder bond you with skills 1,2,3,4. * Once bonded, pin your bonder directly behind Acolyte Chigo. If you have a real player as your bonder have them avoid grabbing agro but also at the same time, avoid bonds from being dropped due to being too far apart. * Before running in, use skills 1,2,3,4, & 5 or 6. * Maintain skills 3, 4, and 5/6 at all times. * Agro everything on the map and do your best to ball them up (Video shows how to ball up the graspings and how to kill without them scattering in HM). * Once balled, have your bonder move into spirit range and have them cast EoE. * Begin to kill off the Scythes of Chaos using skills 8,7,8. * Once they are dead and the countdown begins make your way up the stairs near the Chained Soul to avoid getting killed by the spawning Grasps of Insanity. LEVEL 2 * Once inside Scarred Earth, have your bonder bond you with skills 1,2,3, & 4. * Once bonded, pin your hero behind the wall. * Before running in, use skills 1,2,3, & 4 on yourself. * Cast skill 5/6 on yourself and stand behind the bridge and agro the Grasps of Insanity, stay behind the bridge so they do not body block you. * Once you have all agro take the graspings up to the side of bridge and kill of using 8,7,8 (video shows where to kill the grasps). * Once all the grasps are dead you can now pull the rest of the agro under the bridge. * The Banished Dream Riders will scatter a lot making this a more difficult balling process. * Ball up the Terrorwebs, Scythes, and Dream Riders to your best abilities under the bridge. * Move your bonder to spirit range and have them cast EoE (8). * Begin to kill off your agro and enjoy the ecto(s). * You may continue to move your way North-East for additional ecto dropping foes but it gets more difficult because you have a Wurm of Insanity on you. * Good Luck (;' WATCH THE VIDEO! Counters * Letting skills 5/6 be down for a long time will let the grasps regain adrenaline and they will interrupt your skills. * Dropping Shadow Form is always an instant death here, especially with some of the best interrupting mesmers in the game. * Moving out of range of your Bonder will drop bonds and you will soon be dead. * If your bonder attracts the agro then just resign and start over, it'll be messy. Variants edit June 22 Take death's charge instead of great dwarven armor This will help you get unstuck if a dream rider blocks you from getting out of the corner where you killed the graspings...(Only take DC in hardmode...in NM you can take them no problem). (note I have lightbringer r5) Notes * Please note, if you kill of the Grasps before your kill the other agro then you do not need to use skills 5/6 again. Videos * Please visit this video, it will demonstrate how to use this build correctly in HM. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuM40dI84dk